AC Acoustics
AC Acoustics were a Scottish indie rock band from Glasgow, formed in 1990. Over their thirteen years of existence, they released a string of singles, EPs and albums on a number of independent record labels. They split up in 2003. AC Acoustics formed in Glasgow in 1990. Initially, they were heavily inspired by The Jesus and Mary Chain – blending white noise with early Pavement-style experimentation and, on occasion, augmenting their two guitar, bass and drums instrumentation with saxophones and violins. Links to Peel In an 2010 interview with Mark Raine of the band, the musician was asked about how Peel was important to the band on the 17 Seconds blogsite: "Incredibly important. We were fans of his/in awe of him before the band, during the band and still are. For him to provide us with our ‘breakthrough’ was magic. We were very lucky to do 4 Peel Sessions, a live recording from Groningen in Holland and spent a handful of nights with him, usually at festivals. When you read about how nice he was and how passionate about music he was, in our brief experience with him, it doesn’t nearly do him justice." https://17seconds.co.uk/blog/2010/08/16/interview-ac-acoustics/ In fact, the band did five sessions for Peel's show. In 1994, Paul of the band reviewed a Scottish football match between Queens Park and East Sterling for Peel's show on 08 October 1994. Festive Fifty Entries *1996 Festive Fifty: Stunt Girl #26 *1997 Festive Fifty: I Messiah Am Jailer #19 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1993-11-18. Broadcast: 07 January 1994. Repeated: 08 April 1994, 07 October 1994 *Leatherbuyer / Sister Grab Operator / King Dick / Oregon Pine Washback 2. Recorded: 1994-12-11. Broadcast: 27 January 1995 *Fast / Atmospheric Breakfast / I Messiah Am Jailer / Side Nova 3. Recorded: 1997-01-24. Broadcast: 13 March 1997 *Hand Passes Empty / I Messiah Am Jailer / Bluff Drive By / Red Not Yellow 4. Recorded: 1999-01-03. Broadcast: 23 March 1999 * Crush / B2 / Hammerhead / Waiter Strains 5. Recorded: 2002-03-03. Broadcast: 21 May 2002 * A Bell Of Love Rings Out For You / Hold / Clone Of Al Capone / 16 4 2010 Live Recorded at the Reading Festival. Broadcast: 01 September 1995 # Sister Grab Operator # Stunt Girl # I Messiah Am Jailer # Hammerhead # Continuity Freak Other Shows Played ;1991 *Peel Early Summer 1991: ? Operator (unknown track - Shallow seems to be the commonest lyric. This predates their earliest known demo recording according to Wikipedia. It may be a special recording for Radio Scotland or Radio Clyde....) ;1993 *12 November 1993: ‘Sweatlodge (7 inch)’ (Elemental) *20 November 1993 (BFBS): Sweatlodge (7") Elemental *03 December 1993 (BFBS): Sweatlodge (7" Single) Elemental ;1994 *10 June 1994: Oregon Pine Washback (Cassette - Able Treasury ) Elemental *11 June 1994 (BFBS): Oregon Pine Washback (album - Able Treasury) Elemental *22 October 1994: Love Lies Broken Pieces (12" - Hand Passes Plenty) Elemental *22 October 1994: Hand Passes Plenty (12") Elemental *11 November 1994: Hand Passes Plenty (12") Elemental *12 November 1994 (BFBS): 'Love Lies Broken Pieces (12"-Hand Passes Plenty)' (Elemental) *03 December 1994: Hand Passes Plenty (CD - Hand Passes Plenty) Elemental *17 December 1994 (BFBS): Hand Passes Plenty (single) Elemental ;1995 *20 October 1995: Love Lies Broken Pieces (Unknown) ;1996 * 22 June 1996: ‘I Messiah, Am Jailer (7 inch )’ Elemental *29 June 1996 (BFBS): 'I Messiah, Am Jailer (7")' (Elemental) (JP: 'Not absolutely their best record, it must be said, but they bought me a beer last time I was in Glasgow, and I like 'em as lads, so their records get played. That's the kind of ruthless way that I act.') *16 October 1996: Stunt Girl (single) Elemental *03 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Stunt Girl (7") Elemental *10 November 1996: Stunt Girl (7") Elemental *28 December 1996: 'Stunt Girl (Maxi CD)' (Elemental) FF #26 (JP: 'It would have been rather higher than 26 if it had been in my list of favourite tracks of the year, in fact substantially higher than that, I think.') ;1997 * 09 February 1997: I Messiah, Am Jailer (CD Single) Elemental *27 February 1997: I Messiah, Am Jailer (CD Single) Elemental *February 1997 (FSK): I Messiah, Am Jailer (CD Single) Elemental *29 April 1997: unknown liveset *23 December 1997: 'I Messiah, Am Jailer (CD single)' (Elemental) FF #19 ;1998 *18 November 1998: Like Ribbons (7") white label *26 November 1998: Like Ribbons (7") white label *November 1998 (FSK): Like Ribbons (CD Single) YOYO *09 December 1998: Like Ribbons (single) Elemental *13 December 1998 (BFBS): 'Like Ribbons (CDS)' (YOYO) ;2000 *14 September 2000: Crush (7") Cooking Vinyl *21 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Crush (7") Cooking Vinyl ;2002 *15 January 2002: 16 4 2010 (unknown) White Label *28 February 2002 (Radio Eins): 16 4 2010 *16 May 2002: 16 4 2010 (unknown) White Label ;Other *John Peel's Scottish Sessions: unidentifed track (session #5, first TX 21 May 2002) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists